The Right Kind Of Life
by TelosKosMos
Summary: Story Of Naruto and Sakura's Life 10 Years After Shippuden.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Characters Of Naruto Do Not Belong To Me.

"To-san, Ka-san, where are we going?" asked the little girl riding her father's shoulders. Her father laughed at an inner joke, raising his head to look at her. She had inherited almost all of her physical traits from her mother, including the pink hair of the Haruno Clan, the green eyes, and large forhead that was the bane of Sakura Haruno during her childhood. But much to her mother's dismay, Momo Uzamaki had gotten her personality from her father, Naruto Uzamaki, Cheif Commander of a new part of the ANBU. Today was the begining of a week long festival celebrating the announcement of the new hokage that was taking place in the center of the village. "We're going on some fun rides, how's that?" He said. Squealing with glee the pinkette griped her father's hair and urged him to go faster, babbleing about teacup rides and farris wheels. Sakura smiled as her husband ran in circles making horsey noises, she had been married to him for seven years now and he could still make her smile at all of his silly antics. As they reached the festival Naruto lifted his daughter from his shoulders, letting the five year old run around and have fun.

"She sure does look like you Sakura-Chan" Naruto said, watching his daughter out of the corner of his eye.

Sakura tilted her head. "You say that all the time you know" She said after a moment.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it any less true" was the response from her blonde husband.

She rolled her eyes, turning back to her young look alike, who was running at top speed towards her.

"Mommy, Mommy! Can I get some pink cotton candy? Pleeaasee?" The little pinkette begged, tugging on her mother's white T-shirt.

"Honey, It'll ruin your dinner if we have candy now, maybe later, okay?" Sakura said, looking at the girl's big eyes and pouting lip.

"Aww. Come on, lets go get some pink cotton candy, your mother's just being a fuss." Came Naruto's voice, he grabbed her little hand while sticking his toungue out at his wife.

Sakura's eye twitched as he made fun of her. "Naruto, you never grow up do you?" She thought as he ran towards the nearest cotton candy stand with Momo in tow.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hinata Hyuuga, you have been nominated by the Hyuuga Clan to become Hokage, the council would like to take a final vote before we determine your position. Please have a seat while the vote takes place." Voiced a man dressed in ceremonial robes.

Hinata took a chair in the center of the room while she surveyed the Council Chambers. Aside from the council members the only other people in the room were ANBU that were part of Naruto's branch, officially named the Konoha Security and Protection Division. However the branch had developed the nickname Yellow Division, due to Naruto's ties to the "Yellow Flash" and his own bright yellow head. They were easily identifiable by their masks, which replaced area's that should have been white with black.

After the brief pause the robed man spoke again. "The voting will be compromised of the major clans of Konoha, and will proceed alphabetically, starting with the Aburame Clan."

'Aburame Clan will vote aye." Said the head of the clan.

"Next, Akimichi Clan."

"The Akimichi's Vote aye as well." Called a rather large man sitting next to the head of the Aburame Clan.

"Hyuuga Clan."

"The Hyuuga Clan votes aye." Said Hinata's father, Hizashi.

"Inuzuka Clan."

"We vote in favor of the hokage candidate." Came the growl from the head of Kiba's Clan

"Kurama Clan."

"Kurama Clan votes no." was the expected reply of the Kurama Clan.

"Nara Clan."

"The Nara Clan has a split interest, but votes aye." Came a lazy voice that was common to the Nara Clan.

"Sarutobi Clan."

"The Sarutobi's vote for the Hyuuga candidate." Came the dignified response from the old Sarutobi Clan head.

"Senju Clan."

"As the last living Senju Clan member, I vote in favor for my replacement." Was the former Godaime's response.

"the Uchiha Clan is not currently with us in Konoha, and defaults to abstain. Next is the Yamanaka Clan."

"Yamanaka votes aye, with a split interest."

"Voting concludes at eight votes aye, one vote no, and one abstention. with six votes needed for approval. Congagulations, Rokudaime.


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto, Sakura!Can you help me for a second?" Called a voice slightly muffled by a mask.

"Kakashi-Sensei! What are you doing here?" Asked Sakura, surprised to see her sensei at a festival of all places.

"Heh heh, that's kinda what I need your help with. I uh... need to find the Yamanaka flower shop, but, I don't know anyone besides you guys who know the Yamanakas." Kakashi said while scratching his head.

"Ino's flower store? What do you need to get there?" Asked Naruto.

"Mmmm... Flowers? Said Kakashi.

"Oh, yeah, right, uhh... Sakura? You can take Kakashi there can't you? I'll watch Momo."

"Sure! Just, no more cotton candy before dinner, alright?" Sakura said before leaving with Kakashi.

As Naruto took their daughter to see more of the festival, Sakura thought about Kakashi, they hadn't see their former Jonin-Sensei in years, and she wondered just where he had been all this time.

"so, who are the flowers for? Anyone I know?"

"Hmmm, probably, I believe she worked with the Godaime. You probably saw her all the time. In fact, I think you went on a couple of missions together." Kakashi said with his usual disinterested voice. Sakura, however, was now curious to find out who it was.

"Really? I don't remember working with a lot of people your age, no offense."

"My age?... Guess I am getting kinda old, although I think I could manage to keep up with the younger generations if I had to. You should see Gai, he'll probably be eighty before he starts to slow down, if he doesn't kill himself with all of those ridiculous exercises he does."

"You're dodgeing the question sensei, I think you're starting to lose the slick talking that Naruto says you used to have." Sakura said, stopping to show him that they weren't going anywhere until she got what she wanted.

"Alright, I figured this might happen, I kinda wanted Naruto to come with me but I guess that's just my luck. It was going to come out sooner or later." he sighed. It wasn't that Sakura was really that much of a gossiper, but she was bound to tell the Yamanaka girl what she had found out, he had hoped to get to the store, buy the flowers, and get out without talking to anyone, but that couldn't really happen if his guide didn't tell him where the store was.

"The flowers are for Shizune-san, we uh... had a fight so I'm buying flowers to make up for it."

"Shizune!?! You're with Shizune? Is that why we haven't seen you for awhile? And why is this such a secret? What did you get in a fight about? How long have you been together? Are you living in the same place? Why didn't you tell me or Naruto?" Sakura was a torrent of questions, reminding Kakashi why he had stayed single for so long.

"Er, Sakura, I'm not really the kind of person that talks about all that stuff. Maybe you and Shizune can talk about it after I get her some flowers."

"Oh! Thats right, I want to talk to her anyways, I haven't seen her in so long, there are some things I wanted to catch up on. I'm sure you had something to do with that." Sakura continued walking.

As Sakura and Kakashi walked into the Flower shop they saw a very bored looking Ino sitting at the cash register with a copy of the Kunoichi's weekly.

"Hey Ino! Guess who needs some flowers?" Sakura said as her long time friend looked up.

Ino looked at the irregular face. "Um, hi! Aren't you Sakura's old mentor?"

"That's me, I guess. Although she probably learned more from Tsunade-Sama than from me." Kakashi said while looking aroud before deciding that he didn't have a clue what to look for.

"You uh, don't have any flowers that say sorry do you?" He asked, putting his hand on his head and laughing.

"Well, we have freesia's, they represent innocence and thoughtfulness, or we have forget-me-not's they represnt true love and forgiveness. What kind of sorry are you trying to say?" The blonde shop owner said.

"Um... I don't really know. I guess I'll take a little of both, if that works."

Ino frowned a little, trying to think of a way to put the flowers together. "Alright you definately need to stick with the white ones on the freesia's, maybe a couple of purples here and there, the forget-me-nots don't really mix well with freesia's so they'll take up the top part of the bouque, and the freesia's will make up the edges."

Kakashi just nodded, not really understanding why he didn't just get two different sets of flowers, but trusting the girl to know what she was doing.

"It might be a little easier to find something that works if I knew who it was for." Ino said while arranging the bouque.

Sakura looked at Kakashi for permission before wispering into Ino's ear. For her part, she didn't look too surprised.

"Always thought that woman needed someone, I mean, how long can you go with only an old lady as company? A good looking old lady, but an old lady."

As the two talked Kakashi sat down and pulled out a sudoku book. 'This is going to take awile, can't believe Shizune kicked me out of my own house for finding the Icha Icha Tactics book that I kept, It wasn't like I was reading it, more like I was keeping it as a momento. Women should understand that right?' He thought absently while scratching down numbers without even looking at the book.

Finally the flowers were anounced ready. Kakashi eyed at the flowers in bewilderment, they hadn't changed position at all in the last hour!Musing over the wasted time he decided that he should leave before any more delays. Parting with a short thanks he hurried off before anyone could follow him.

~~~~*Elsewhere*~~~~~

"You've done well, It seems you're finally good for something. Just keep to the plan, It would be very disappointing if you failed me." A menacing voice came from the darkness.

"I-I won't." Came the reply.

"Good, I'd hate too see your new look turn into more than just a decoration, wouldn't you?" 


End file.
